


Saioumota Week

by ImmortalIce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Multi, SaiOuMota - Freeform, Saioumota Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalIce/pseuds/ImmortalIce
Summary: A series of works for Saioumota Week 20181.) Postgame2.) Make Believe3.) Pets4.) Blood5.) Studying6.) Seasons





	1. Postgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way three boys spend December 31

**7:30**  
"Glad you two caught me," Shuuichi smiled as he entered the room with Kokichi. "I was about to head out."

"Ehh?!" Kokichi complained. "But it's New Year's Shuumai! Stay here!"

Shuuichi simply giggles. "New Year's Eve. And It's a private detective office Ko. I'm vice-head. I can't very well skip when Uncle's making everyone else report."

"No one'll be mad! You overwork yourself anyway! Today's the perfect time to stay in and cuddle with your boyfriends." 

"Still unfair. The office is flooded with adultery cased at this time of the year. Next time tell me earlier and I'll be sure to schedule a leave, okay? Ah, I'm gonna be late-" Shuuichi quickly makes his way towards the door shoving his shoes and coat on.

"Be safe." Kaito kissed his forehead. "Don't forget to pull your hood up."

"Mhm. Bye, love you!" 

**3:00 pm**  
"Ugh!" Kokichi exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Kaito immediately yelled back taking the stairs two at a time to get to where Kokichi was. 

What he expects to find that Kokichi had stubbed his door into a dresser and was gonna over-dramatise it and make Kaito kiss it better.

Instead what he sees is Kokichi simply sitting on the floor with gift wrapper scattered everywhere.

"Huh?"

Kokichi turned towards his direction and pouted.

"Remember when Nanami texted saying that we'd celebrate Hinata's birthday with Kuwata's on the third rather than tomorrow since everyone would be with their families on New Year?"

"Yeah?"

Kokichi pointed towards the mess on the floor.

"Well, I already got the gifts but I haven't wrapped them yet so yeah."

Kaito quickly looked around at all the torn gift wrap, tape, and ribbons around the floor.

"...Kokichi? Do you not know how to wrap gifts?"

The answer was clear by the looks of the room. It had taken a really long time but Kaito had learned to see the slight change of expression as Kokichi weighed the pros and cons of either lying and shooing him away or telling the truth and getting his help. 

"... Yeah. I don't. Never needed to before."

"Okay, I'll help you." Kaito kneeled down and grabbed one of the gifts. "...Really? A DIY grow-your-own-girlfriend kit?"

Kokichi giggled. "Some Danganronpees-" Now Kaito laughed at that fanbase name Kokichi coined. "-recognized me so I quickly went into the nearest store- which happened to be a prank shop, bought two of the same thing, and then bailed. They'll be grateful I didn't just lump it in with their Christmas gifts. But since I half-assed the gift so much, I at least wanna make the presentation look nice. So..." Kokichi waved a scrap of gift wrap around.

Kaito laughed again. "Okay, so first you need to actually measure the amount of giftwrap to the gift itself. Unlike Shuu I really just eyeball this." 

Kaito laid the gift in the center of some wrapping paper and cut an amount of space around it then waited for Kokichi to do the same.

"Then you fold this side over the gift and this other side over that then secure it with tape." Kaito quickly made a circle with the tape around his fingers then put it on the box.

"You fold this side down- tape. And then the small triangles go inward. And then the bottom flap goes up- tape. Other side's the same way. Easy, right?"

"Huh?" Kokichi complained looking over. "Your tape is barely visible at all!"

"Takes practice. I always helped Grandma wrap the gifts for family. Your's is pretty damn good for a first timer though." Kaito mentioned, turning his gift over. "Now just put the ribbon under. Make it so it's this sorta cross then-" Kaito quickly turned the gift over again. "Let them meet and seal with a bow!"

"This was easier than I thought." Kokichi happily hummed. "Hey- do you think Shuumai will be proud of me?" 

"Dunno. But all that's left to do now is label it." 

"Done!" 

"Great! Lemme see! ... Oh." Kaito says realizing that both of their gifts have been labelled as being for Hinata.

"Okay..." Kaito sighed and stretched his arms. "I'll redo mine. You go do whatever."

"Really? Yay! Thank you Kai-chan!"

**6:00**

"I'm home!" Shuuichi shouted, instantly making Kaito's day. 

"Welcome home, Shuumai!!!" Kokichi launched himself into Shuuichi's arms making the bluehead stumble back. "How have you been? I've missed you terribly! Kai-chan gave me the most horrible day today! Wanna know what happened?!"

"I'll drop you."

"WAAA!! AND NOW YOU'RE BEING MEAN TO ME TOO!" 

Despite all their training, Kaito could see that Shuuichi was already tired and carrying their midget boyfriend wasn't exactly helping.

Standing up, he quickly transferred Kokichi to his own arms and carefully angling himself as to not hit the purplette anywhere he kissed Shuuichi's forehead.

"Welcome home, Shuu." He said, setting Kokichi down.

Smiling warmly, Shuuichi hugged them both, "I'm glad to be back."

 **7:30 pm**  
"You think that's done?" Kaito asked uncertainly looking at the creamy yellow sauce.

"Yeah, good job! Just pour it into the pasta and done!" Shuuichi grinned before reaching into the cabinet and pulling out plates and cutlery.

"Smells yummy! Oooh, mac n' cheese!" Kokichi poked his head into the kitchen. "Y'know, thank goodness that even if it's Kai-chan's turn, Shuumai decided to help him. Otherwise, our last dinner of the year would be sooooo gross."

"Hey, you little shit!-"

"Have a seat at the bar. Dinner will be ready soon," Shuuichi smiled. "I made Kaito cook chicken as well and you are not complaining."

 **10:00 pm**  
Kaito sighed as he heard the familiar high-energy music bounce through the living room while waiting for the pot to boil.

He carefully transferred the hot water to mugs and dropped the tea bags Amami had gotten for them on one of his travels. After waiting for them to infuse he quickly took them out and threw it in the bin. 

"I don't understand why you do this," Kaito mentions as he carried the two mugs to his boyfriends.

"Apple Cinnamon?" Shuuichi asked not bothering to look at Kaito.

"Yeah," Kaito handed him a mug and Kokichi the other.

"It's cuz they're sick fucks." Kokichi snapped, answering Kaito's earlier question. He jabbed a finger at the screen as if it would stop Sonia refuting Hinata identifying Nanami as the traitor. "Of course they'd do this. Of course. On the eve of the protag's birthday. Of course."

"I see..." Deciding to be blunt, Kaito quickly continued, "I don't think this was a good idea though, tonight was supposed to be happy but all you two are doing is giving them a higher viewership revenue."

"Yeah..." Shuuichi said staring somewhere else.

Kaito simply sighed, picking up the remote and changing the channel. 

"I love you both, you know that? Please stop doing this to yourself." 

Shuuichi hummed. "Yeah, love you too."

He hugged Kaito. After a while Kokichi decides to simply slip between their arms and they stay like that for a while

**11:59 pm**

"10!" The TV screamed.

"9!" Kokichi shouts at the top of his lungs running into the room.

"Ko..." Shuuichi trailed off.

"What? Everyone's still awake by now. Only losers aren't."

"5." Kaito quickly interrupted, smiling.

"4." Shuuichi continued.

"3! 2! 1! Happy New Years!!!!" Kokichi screamed. After hugging them one at a time, Kokichi bounced around.

Giggling, Shuuichi quickly pulled out a wreath complete with a daidai from behind the TV and hung it on their door.

"To a better year for everyone and our families?" Shuuichi asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely."

"Anyway... we should go to bed. We're going to a shrine tomorrow and then Kai-chan's grandparents! I'm excited for cookies and mochi!" Kokichi exclaimed.

"Weren't you the one who said only losers are asleep by now?" Shuuichi wondered.

"Yeah! Before the countdown! Duh..." 

Laughing, as he remembered how much Kokichi loved his grandparent's mochi last year, he quickly agreed. "Fine, but we're cuddling some more, got that?"

"Yup! Did I ever say we weren't gonna?" Kokichi grinned.

Yeah... it'd be a better year for everyone. Kaito was certain of that.


	2. Make Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi realized a long time ago.
> 
> Kaito and Shuuichi are unknowingly playing a game of make-believe.

The pizza was gooey and gross. Kokichi thought that the two people in front of him were the exact same way. Gooey. And gross.

Shuuichi grabbed a napkin and wiped some grease off of the back of his mouth. He and Kaito seemed to be enjoying it alot. Kokichi thought that if he would too if he could taste. But he can't and the texture's gross, so he focuses on that.

"My turn?" Shuuichi asked and he and Kaito gave equal noises of affirmation. "Never have I ever tried something I saw on Pinterest."

Shuuichi gave the cutest half-smirk as both he and Kaito drank some apple juice and following the twist he was pretty sure Shuuichi had just made up he kisses Kaito for a half-second.

Kaito's lips were so warm and Kokichi wanted to savor that.

"Hmm... Never have I ever... ever doubted my sexuality." As both Shuuichi and Kaito drink and kiss each other he kinda wishes he was lying so he could just down a glass and kiss them both. But nope. Always knew he was polysexual and gay.

He could just lie but games weren't fun that way. Especially Never Have I Ever.

He quickly dispelled that thought. This wasn't the kind of moment he liked to ruin.   
\---

"It's late, I think we should go to bed." Shuuichi paused and yawned cutely. Kokichi would liken it to a kitten, even.

"Ah, yeah, s'ppose you're right." Kaito quickly affirmed. "'Kichi?"

"Hmm...?" He responded, tilting his head and pointing a finger at it as his mind returned from wandering off.

"Do you wanna go to bed? We could keep playing if you don't." Kokichi knew that saying anything else but yes, he would would bother them... but still.

"You two can go. I'll follow." 

And as expected Shuuichi hesitated.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yup!" 

"Okay, goodnight, Ko." Shuuichi kissed him and brushed past him.

Walking into the seperate closet, he pulls out a duffel bag and stuffed two weeks of clothes and a handful of money.

He's surprised to see Kaito back in the kitchen when he goes to get food and water bottles. He quickly kicks the bag under the sofa just before Kaito noticed him.

"Hey,"

"Huh... I thought Kai-chan already went to bed by now. I was just about to follow." Not really but he had to get Kaito out unless he wanted him to find the bag. Which he didn't.

"Yeah, well, when I was in bed I kinda felt like I wasn't sleepy anymore. Now I'm gonna watch some of these astrology docs with the boring narrators and fall asleep that way, I guess. Wanna join? I can renarrate if you want."

"Ehhh... sure, why not?" At least Kaito wouldn't see the bag if he was too busy watching Kokichi's face to make sure he was reacting correctly.  
\---

Kaito really loved potted plants and Shuuichi enjoyed scented candles. This made their room look and smell really nice.

Sunlight streamed in through the windows... hadn't it been Kaito's turn to draw the curtains before bed last night?

At 7:15 in the morning he usually would have woken up too late to see Shuuichi before he left his job but a citrusy floral-scented candle entitled "Dreaming of You" was still burning on the bedside. 

Shuuichi was a responsible burner and as such was probably still in the house. Eating breakfast maybe, or finishing up some paperwork.

The latter it is, Kokichi confirmed as he peeked into Shuuichi's office.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Uu!" Shuuichi exclaimed, startled. "Ummm.... Four a.m? Maybe? I was awake when Kaito carried you to bed..."

"So sleep at 11, work at 4?" Kokichi said. "Y'know, that's really not healthy! You gotta take better care of yourself, I wouldn't know what to do if my beloved Shuumai died!"

"Yeah, I promise I will. Hey, Kokichi?" 

"Hmm...?" 

"Thanks for caring about me." He gave a small smile and Kokichi is reminded about all of the reasons why he fell for Shuuichi. 

Breakfast is already on the table. Crunchy hashbrowns and some of Kaito's failed scrambled eggs.

Adding the food and water he had been unable to obtain last night and he was ready to go.

He didn't feel like taking the elevator so he quietly slipped out the fire-exit door and heads to the street. 

Pulling out his phone, he sent Shuuichi a message.

"Going for a sleepover at An-chan's! Don't die without me~"

He'd head there first. Leave his bag outside in a bush, knock, have some tea and gossip with her and continue on his way.

If Shuuichi, ever the endearing worrywart called to make sure he'd gotten to Angie's safely his answer would be yes.

He'd have a day to run before Shuuichi and Kaito would find out he hadn't slept over at Angie's. Before they realized what was happening.

Before all 15 of his former classmates would be actively searching for him. Some out of genuine worry like Kaede and Rantaro. Others like Himiko and Maki would search just to confirm he was okay and ease Kaito and Shuuichi's worries.

Kaito and Shuuichi would worry. Kokichi realized all of a sudden and looked back at the towering apartment complex.

That was fine. It'd be a short time. And in the long run, they'd be better off without him. Without an annoying midget hindering their recovery from the games.

In this way he'd be doing them a favor right? They'd be happier without him and they'd realize it soon enough.

And most importantly, they'd stop playing this game of make-believe with themselves. Tricking themselves into thinking they cared about him.

Yeah, they would, and with that in mind he set on his way, endured the heat wave, and left the beautiful life of lies and love as far behind his back as possible.

And he didn't look back once.


	3. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Ultimate Talent Development Plan.

Sitting outside to talk after training was becoming a regular occurence for the three of you. A way to cool off from the heat of the day, let your bodies take a well-deserved rest, and most importantly, get to know each other was always appreciated.

"So, what do you guys have waiting for you? Family? Friends? Pets? A girl?" Kaito asked, nibbling on some of the freeze-dried cake he was eating.

"Uhmm... Yeah, my uncle, aunt and cousins are waiting for me, I guess. Ah, and my cat, Mii." Shuuichi responded slowly.

"Mii? Really?" Kokichi teased him.

"I-I was really young, okay? It's not an uncommon cat name either..."

"I have two dogs back home, Yuzu and Anko. If you wanna hear about the other three, I require a level 4 friendship/trust stat." Kokichi said, cheekily crossing his arms behind his head. 

"A level 4... what?-" Shuuichi said in a bewildered manner.

"A friendship/trust stat! Right now I'd consider you two like... level 1.5. Maybe."

''I see... well, I'll work hard to reach that level 4 then. With names like Yuzu and Anko, I'm sure they're very cute." Shuuichi said.

"Eh?! Of course they're not! The supreme leader of evil should only have the fiercest guard dogs to protect him! Geez!"

"Ah... I see," Shuuichi said awkwardly, flinching away from the volume.

"You don't gotta yell, y'know? Geez, man. Ignoring that, can you tell us about Mii, Shuuichi?"

"Ah, yeah, sure. I'd be happy to..." Shuuichi paused seemingly looking for the right words. "Mii is... well, she's a cat. The ruler of our house, basically. But I love her anyway, especially since she's been with me since I was nine. Oh, and, um, she's a maine coon. And, um, and you, Kaito-kun?"

"Nah, no pets. They're adorable and all but I don't think I could prioritize them over space." 

"Yeah, with how passionate you are, that might be difficult." Shuuichi giggled.

"Nothing's too difficult for the Luminary of the Stars! I just have common sense to not bite off more than I can fuckin' chew."

"Common sense, sure." Kokichi taunted.

"What's that supposed to mean you little-" Kaito exclaimed rising to the bait.

"Hey, what about this?" Shuuichi butted in. "Maybe you can meet our pets, I mean after we graduate and meet Kokichi's friendship status thing. If you want one after that, then you can always leave it with someone during your future missions."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sounds good." Kaito scratched his head. "Never thought of that, actually."

"Can I add a clause? That someone you leave your future maybe-pets with has to be us!" Kokichi proposed.

"But a lot of other people are good candidates too..." Shuuichi trailed off.

The three of you made a plan for the future!


	4. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuichi remembers his life as he lives his final moments

Stupid… his own stupidity led him here. He should've known better that the lead had been a trap.

And now all he could do was wait for the Grim Reaper as warm red liquid seeped into his clothes, and left him with a headache as he looked down at it.

Just breathe, Shuuichi. 

He called the emergency number. He'd informed Kokichi and Kaito of his whereabouts through a call.

The knife was still in his stomach blocking the blood as he calmly lay flat on the cement and looked at the stars he and his boyfriends had shared many happy memories with.

It would be all over the news. Saihara Shuuichi, the protagonist and Ultimate Detective of the last ever Danganronpa 53 was dead. 

Another victim to the notorious Kibou Kiraa who had also taken the life of Akamatsu Kaede six months prior.

Kaito and Kokichi… he didn't know how they'd handle it. He'd seen them deal with hardships, sure. But losing a loved one as he knew he was to them could not compare to debt or sickness.

But they were strong and they'd make it through, he knew that too.

\---

“Hey… you're a Gemini aren't you, Kokichi?” Kaito asked.

"Yup! My starsign fits me to a T! It's perfect for a two- faced liar such as me. Hey… that rhymed, I'm a poet, didn't know it."

Kaito simply ignored that and pointed to the sky. "It's visible tonight. Look here." 

"Ehh?! That's it?! The supreme leader of evil, aka me deserves something much more extravagant!"

"Ah, um…" Shuuichi began. "Well… I don't know what extravagant is by your standards but… it's gorgeous. Like you."

“…” He didn't need to look at Kokichi's face to know that he was blushing.

Kaito laughed. "Nice job, Shuu. Now, let's see… over here this constellation is…"

\---  
It was that time of the year again, Shuuichi's breath was labored but he couldn't forget how Gemini looked. Not after that wonderful night.

It felt like Kokichi was with him in a way. And after the autopsy on his body had been completed…

He and Kaito would at least be pleased to know he didn't go down without a fight. He'd scratched the culprit's face and drew blood. He'd made sure not to disturb the knife's fingerprints. 

Along with the evidence he had gathered so far it was only a matter of time before the culprit would be caught and charged for the serial murders of all the Danganronpa protagonists who were simply trying to live out normal lives and recover from that hell.

"Shuu! Shuu! Where are you?!"

…Was someone looking for him?

\---

“Hey, could I tell you two something?” Shuuichi asked flopping on to the ground after his final sit up.

“Yeah, sure.” Kaito responded.

“Something to tell me? Well, what is it? Say it right away and maybe I won't send my organization after you."

“I don't... nn… I don't know exactly when it happened. Or how even. But… I think, at some point I fell in love. With both of you.”

“I love you too, Shuuichi. And I hate to admit it but Kokichi as well. Though… it might be hard to pull this off.”

Kokichi's face was an unreadable blank slate. He looked at both of them and met their eyes. “Kaito's right, y'know? If all three of us date it might be reeaallly hard to pull off. People can't mind their own beeswax sometimes. Even if no one's hurting them.”

“I'm aware of that. I just, I just…fell in love, you know? If you don't want to, I'm sorry. I won't-”

“But.” Kokichi cut him off. “If you realllly wanna date the supreme leader of evil then I'm willing to try.” His expression suddenly turned soft. “For my beloved Shuumai and Momo of course.”

“Yeah, I do. And I'm willing to as well." Shuuichi said, relieved that it had gone smoothly.

“So, boyfriends?" Kaito asked.

“Yeah. I'd love that.” Shuuichi affirmed, smiling as he quickly kissed Kaito and Kokichi.

\---  
"He's here! He's here!" His vision was blurry as he tried to focus on who'd found him. 

Warm purple eyes… ridiculously curly hair…

As he tries to speak he chokes on his own blood. "Ko…ki…ch-chi?"

“I'm here. Momo too.” The voice sounds like it's about to cry. He smiles and weakly tries to move something, a hand or whatever. But all he has the strength to do is blink.

“Hey! You! Get him on a stretcher! Now! He has to make it!” A brash voice sounded. He'd know it anywhere. Kaito…  
He feels himself being carefully lifted up and placed back down. And then he's higher up, closer to the sky.

Make it? That'd be a dream come true. He badly wanted to live. Get married to Kaito and Kokichi, adopt a baby maybe…

A girl? Kaito would insist on naming her something after space. Like… Miya or Ayahi were pretty names, Shuuichi thought.

Well, that would happen in their next life, Shuuichi decided. He'd find them again and they'd live out the happy endings they all deserved. A family life with Kaede and Maki next door, their kids having a really close cousin relationship.

But for now, in this life, this was enough. He was with the two people who had always made him happy including in his final moments.

He looks up at the sky and easily finds Gemini again. This was enough. He lets himself be lulled by the running of the paramedics and closes his eyes.

He remembers Kaito's loud laugh and the way he was so expressive with hand gestures he may as well have been a foreigner. The way he always encouraged Shuuichi through hard times with such a firey spirit. The spiky purple hair and the tan skin and the ever-lasting smile.

He remembers Kokichi's nishishis. His cleverness and the way he'd always have a goal whenever he did anything. How he always perfectly timed a game, joke, or prank to distract them from frustrations such as a failed exam or being seen as only fiction after all they'd worked for and replace that frustation with annoyance or most commonly laughter. Creepy faces and adorable smiles.

He 'd find them again, someday. He swore that, and willingly grabbed the Grim Reaper's hand.


	5. Studying

Before everything had gone to shit, Shuuichi had been an editor. 

He'd spend hours on his phone switching between 5 different apps and screen his favorite Danganronpa characters in front of various backgrounds, use various sprites, overlays and textures to make a wide variety of new images of profile pictures, wallpapers, backgrounds and whatever else.

He'd take into account things that mattered like space and colour and anything that didn't suit this specific view he'd have planned would be scrapped.

Post-game he found he still applied this in real life as well, both studying the relationship of those two important things and scrapping anything that didn't work.

An example: when Maki had come back with a certain cosplayer mastermind who miraculously survived neither Shuuichi nor Himiko could find it in their hearts to forgive the girl. Let alone stand the site of her for everything that she'd done.

Maki had yelled at them about this, but they refused to budge. Like she could talk to them about anything relating to maturity while still refusing to take responsibility for the deaths of Kaito and Kokichi that she'd caused.

Her face had darkened, red eyes seemingly wanting to murder them as she clenched her fists. Instead she'd stormed out of the room to find the unapologetic bitch.

She'd packed her and Tsumugi's bags and left overnight. They hadn't seen her since and the hostile note she'd left them with was seared into their minds.

So now there was a rift separating the survivors. Like the ripped paper texture he had liked to use a lot in his edits. And on either side were two sides of red and blue and red and blue.

There used to be some variety, he laments. Shades of avocado green and royal purple and cheerful yellow that were no longer with them.

There wasn't really any point in dwelling upon that now.

It's hard not to though. There is a clear divide between his and Yumeno's rooms. Some similarities, wide beds made of cherry wood large enough for three they'd brought from their old homes and the way that both of them really liked the faint yellow glow of fairy lights.

The differences were vaster though. While Himiko's was a creamy white with so many martial arts robes and paint brushes shoved in the back of her cabinet, Shuuichi's was painted a light blue and held so many polaroids of his two boyfriends.

Pictures in Disneyland, during their graduations, on a regular food date.

Most furniture in his room came from his old house, actually. A house meant for three that was way too huge for just Himiko and himself. That had way too many memories attached to even walk to the kitchen for a snack without collapsing.

The time when people like Kaede had come over to their kitchen to bake Kaito a rainbow sprinkle cake which he'd cried when seeing. And then as soon as everyone was full Kokichi shooed them out and grabbed their warm coats to surprise Kaito with a stargazing trip they'd planned.

Or when Kokichi had riled up Kaito to distract him after a failed exam in the living room painted the color of blue koi. The living room where they'd also discussed joining Danganronpa.

He missed the two badly. Living in that house alone was all too much to handle. Too much white space with nothing possible to fill it with. 

He had to move out and Himiko who had been in a similar dilemma had tagged along.

And now they were in his room reflecting on everything the past year.

"I wish… I wish I could go back and change everything." Shuuichi said wistfully, lying flat on the fluffy chestnut duvet.

"Nyehh…I don't." Himiko said as she lay beside him, her hair falling in front of her face. 

"Hm?" 

"I think… this sounds weird, but well, wishing that… isn't going to change anything, will it?“ She annoyedly blew the cherry red locks away. ”I'll just keep moving forward, and hope Tenko and Angie are proud of me."

Shuuichi smiled as he turns to face the younger girl, "Himiko, that's…" He pauses, trying to search for the right words. "You've gotten stronger."

"Nyeh?" Himiko brightened. "So have you, Shuuichi."

She turned around and grabbed a small box underneath the bed. "By the way… September 9th is your birthday, right? Not the in-game one."

"Does it matter?" Shuuichi said, surprised at the sudden change of topic. "If it is, then Team Danganronpa were only off by two days."

"Of course it does!" Himiko raised her voice, clearly upset. 

"Fine, fine… It is, why?"

"I got you a present," she said, offering him the box with both hands. "It used a lot of my mana to look for so I didn't wanna be wrong about the date."

He unwraps the box slowly, careful to not break the blue chevron wrapper and takes the two gifts individually wrapped in teal tissue paper out.

Pale green glow in the dark stars and paint is in the first.

And in the second… a milky white picture frame of the night sky, clearly labelled as a specific time on the date they'd gotten out of that hell.

He's silent for a minute then turns to the girl and raises an eyebrow.

"I had a stupid idea… but I thought... we could honor their memory… Angie and Tenko and Kaito and Kokichi and everyone. That's the night sky right after Kiibo opened the wall for us. We could put it on the living room ceiling…celebrate that we survived, and we're still surviving. Because of them and their sacrifices."

"Nyeh, that was tiring." Himiko said embarrased as her face burned red and she looked anywhere but the birthday celebrant. “We don't have to, if you don't want to.”

“No,” Shuuichi quickly reassured her. “I think it's a brilliant idea. I'd be happy to help."

It was the truth, after all. They were survivors and the reason for that was definitely because of their friends' sacrifices.


	6. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi scrolls through his camera roll

"I'll do whatever I want." Kokichi hissed at the stupid therapist who had absolutely no clue of what he had experienced in that hellhole.

"That's fine and all, Ouma-kun. Thing is, do you even know what you want?"

He decided not to give a straight answer and simply stood up and walked out of the room.

\---   
He held his head high as he stomped through the door.

"I'm home!" He shouted but it simply bounced off the walls. His fellow survivor wasn't home yet then.

Sighing, he grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn and listened to the beeps as his hand mechanically pressed the correct setting and time out of muscle memory

Flopping down on the couch, he pulled out his phone, opening the gallery app and scrolling through various photos he'd taken of happy moments until he found a certain photo.

Shuuichi.

Jeez, it had been so long since he took that photo, hadn't it? Nearly 5 summers ago, actually.

\---

Shuuichi was always so effortlessly photo-ready.

Even in small, innocous moments like this where he simply leaned against a tree, wearing a huge straw sunhat to block the absolutely unbearable summer heat as he mindlessy reviewed Kaito's history homework was honestly too perfect not to catch on camera.

Really famous actor and screenwriter genes, he supposed.

He pulled out his phone and opened the camera app, waiting a few seconds for the lens to focus.

Click. 

Perfect timing, he smiled as the preview of the photo came out, the gigantic sun hat covering his right eye and bouncing the summer rays off as Shuuichi's mouth was slightly parted in soft laughter.

"Ko?" Shuuichi questioned as he heard the sound, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Nothing~" Kokichi giggled as he took another picture. "Get back to your work, Shu Shu!"

Shuuichi simply laughed noticing the phone still pointed at him. "I take it that Koizumi-senpai's really a great club leader?"

"Yup~ Now, get back to your work so I can take more photos of my wonderful BF!" 

"Okay, okay…"

\---

A fair amount of food pictures were also in his camera roll.

Shoyu ramen from a new shop that opened downtown. Adobo from this family restaurant where the owners were trying to rebuild their life after a big move. A lot of pastries from that hole-in-the-wall bakery that had become a safe haven for him and Miu.

And a slice of apple pie from a weird angle that always sent him way back.

Apple pies were something he tried to eat every autumn.

\---

"Ooh la la! What's this that smells so delicious?" Kokichi kicked off his shoes and ran into the kitchen where Shuuichi was already sitting at the counter boredly reviewing some old case.

"Remember me saying my grams was American?" Kaito said, peering into the oven and poking a toothpick through it.

"Mmhmm...?" Shuuichi trailed off.

"Every fall, she always baked an apple pie. Said it reminded her of home or something. Thought… thought I'd do that tonight, especially since…" Kaito trailed off.

"Nah!" He chuckled, turning a sudden 180 as he pulled the pan out. "I'm dampening the mood. Anyway! You're just in time, Kichi! Shuu's been waiting a while now but it's done. Now, it's just gotta cool down. So let's chat." 

Kokichi noticed Kaito eyeing the clock and the pie every so often while they chatted, far from his usual carefree demeanor. At almost exactly 15 minute intervals he stood up and plated it, grabbing a tub of vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce from the freezer.

"Eat up, you two!" He smiled as he handed them the plate.

"Eh, Kokichi? Um, what are you doing?" Shuuichi asked looking at him as he took his phone out.

"Insta." He said, sticking his tongue out as he tried to get as good an angle he could with the plate on his lap. 

"Alright! Let's see how great a baker Momo really is!" He excitedly tossed his phone to the side and cut the slice and stabbed it with a fork lifting it to his mouth.

Instantly it exploded in his mouth. A warm, rich cinnamony flavor that instantly had him cut another piece.

"Mmm…wow, it's amazing." Shuuichi voiced, Kokichi nodding his agreement.

"Ah?“ Kaito looked up, his cheeks ever so slightly a faint pink. ”Thanks, I guess. 'Preciate it."

They eat in silence after that, but the happiness on their faces is clear.

"Thank you for the food, Kaito-kun." Shuuichi said softly once they were finished, going around the counter to kiss his cheek.

"Hah! No problem, this was just an opportunity to practice all the skills my grams taught me! Making you guys happy was just a bonus."

\---

Kaito practically squealed as he ran towards the window.

"'Kichi! Look! Snow! It's snow!"

"Eh-?" He looked up boredly. "I really don't care."

"Don't talk like that!" Kaito said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Look! It's snow!"

"Yeah, snow. Rain water that is frozen due to low temperatures."

"Let's build a snowman!" Kaito grabbed his arm and began dragging him out of the door.

"Hey, it's really cold out the- ugh!" He groaned as Kaito successfully dragged him out into the cold, shivering. He noticed that the snow had built up quite a bit over the night.

Realizing Kaito wasn't looking at him as he rolled up the base he scooped some up and patted it into a vague spherical shape.

One, Two, Three.

He chucked it at his boyfriend with all his might.

"You--" Kaito exclaimed as the cold hit his shoulder.

Laughing he immediately ran out into the snow.

"Ughhhh," Kaito sniffled once they go back in the house. His nose red and the guy himself shivering.

"Aww, is Kai-chan cold?" He teased as he headed toward the kitchen to make two cups of hot chocolate. "I was gonna say 'It's cold out, so we should put on more layers' but look who didn't listen~"

"Asshole." Kokichi looked over and saw him curled into himself on the sofa. He quickly unplugged his phone and snapped a shot.

"Hey!" Kaito glared at him, hearing the click. "Delete that."

"No siree!" Kokichi stuck his tongue out.

"You're going to get spit in the hot choco."

"My saliva's in you and Shuuichi a lot anyway." 

\---

Nature was also a pretty subject to capture. A bird flying through the sky or a ripple of water as a fish swam past.

The sun peeking through the leaves of trees or the changing colors of leaves during autumn.

The fallling cherry blossoms of spring.

He's not sure why the fuck he decided to take a picture of it.

It's been a long time since he enjoyed the sight of their beauty.

They marked the season of spring in all it's glory and he hated that reminder.

Spring was the season when they escaped the games.

\---

Minus Tsumugi, there had been 4 survivors.

Inventor, Astronaut, Supreme Leader and Detective.

"It's allll fiction! And it's alll a lie!" The mastermind- her name doesn't even deserve to be said- had yelled with her face spread in an utterly sick smile.

And as Shuuichi shouted these words:

"EVERYONE! WE'RE GONNA END DANGANRONPA!" 

And as the screens of Danganronpa fans slowly shut off the ringleader of this sick circus froze, stopping her desperate pleas to the audience.

And she's silent for a long horrible while before saying the cursed words.

"Well… the school rules of this academy still apply you know. Specifically…" The bluehaired girl paused.

"The one about leaving the Academy! Since you have no way to break out of here that's still the only way to go, gets?!" Junko Enoshima said enthusiastically.

"You-you mean…" Miu said horrified.

"That's right!" A spiky black haired man with red eyes and a white uniform yelled. "Rule number #6! "The killing game will continue until only two students remain!"

"You--" Kaito glared. "You're fucking kidding! And why're you still cosplaying, anyway?! The audience is gone!"

"Even if no one see, it's fun to be another person, especially one from a world you love. That's also why I'm doing this, it's to please the fans, and I myself am one."

Ah, but don't worry, since you ended Danganronpa, you won't participate in another season. It'll just be plain, proper execution. So which two want in?!"

And their stuck, horrified for a long time. Kaito was the one who broke the silence.

"Me."

"What?!" Kokichi horrifiedly looked at him.

"And me as well." Shuuichi tacked on.

"Excuse me?!" 

"You heard her." Kaito said, rubbing a hand behind his head. "If we don't have any way to break the place then we've gotta leave according to the rules."

Kokichi glared at his boyfriends. 

"Please-" Shuuichi said softly, avoiding his eyes. "Don't look at us like that. You deserve to live, Kokichi. You too, Miu."

"And you don't-!" He could scream at them forever. But nothing in life is that generous, is it? Time was up.

[C]"Then it's settled! So me, Saihara-kun and Momota-kun are the ones being executed then! Now then,"

"-Even if your talents were based in fiction, you can live on and become real. The Ultimate Inventor and Supreme Leader will change the world. You're a good person, Kokichi. Don't blame yourself." Shuuichi said quietly.

"Let's give it everything we've got!" Monokuma yelled.

"It's not your fault. This was me and Shuu's choice." Kaito said.

"I've prepared some special punishments for the Ultimate Cosplayer, Detective and Astronaut!"

"Wait-" Kokichi cried, alarmed that this was actually happening.

"IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Three chains extended from the sky, clasping themselves against the volunteers' necks.

And they pulled upward as Kokichi fell down to his knees and waited for the screens to turn on again.

He pays no mind to the ringleader's just punishment and turned his attention to the two other monitors.

Shuuichi and Kaito sit on different classrooms in identical chairs. Shuuichi stiff as he awaited punishment and Kaito crossing his arms glaring at the bear dancing in front of him.

A carpet rolled out behind the detective. No not a carpet, a conveyor.

A rocket ship rised up behind the astronaut, unfolding like a dollhouse to encase him.

Shuuichi began moving backwards towards the orange glow which slowly makes itself clear as hydraulic press. He closes his eyes and waits as his face turned purple in fear.

Kaito's space ship launched off before turning around and burrowing into the ground, dragging the astronaut deep in the earth, away from the sky.

The press froze, seemingly having malfunctioned, Shuuichi glancing up, confused.

The spaceship bursts out of the other side of the Earth, letting the astronaut have a quick view of the star's beauty.

And then…

SMASH. The scene was painted red.

CRASH. The doors open revealing nothing more than a skeleton.

He doesn't know how much time had passed.

He collapsed and eventually Miu carried him to the dorms. The campus looking exactly as it did before they'd marched to the elevator for a final class trial.

They passed the exisal hangar where Maki succumbed to the fifth motive of having any wish you wanted granted, regardless of whether you got away with it or not and murdered Kiibo for a cure of Kaito's disease.

They passed the courtyard where Himiko fell to the supposed outside world and made a near impossible murder truly fit for showbiz to kill them all. No one had believed it was her especially since the victim was the much stronger Gokuhara and the only actual evidence leading to her had been a simple lack of alibi for the time.

They'd played a game of luck, voted for her anyway and she revealed everything from how she'd knocked Gonta out to how she'd orchestrated the way they'd found the body.

More intelligent and cunning than she looked.

He had been right to doubt absolutely everyone in this game, hadn't he?

Only two people had slipped beneath his radar.

He realized that he was on his bed now- Miu had probably used his handbook- he slammed his head into the pillow and cried.

It took forever.

After a while when he found her breaking down from the guilt of everything, he decided Miu is his subordinate and tries to stay strong for her like he did all those years for the fictional DICE.

He doesn't know how long it took- long enough for him to doubt help was actually coming but eventually it did come to collect them, give them therapy and introduce them to the real outside world.

Where sakura flowers were daintily falling to the ground.

\---

Spring was the season they escaped the Hell.

The season when his wonderful boyfriends gave themselves up to end the games.

He falls to his knees.

And after making sure Miu really isn't anywhere nearby, he finally breaks down.


	7. Free Day

His senses were basically assaulted.

The smell of blood, the metallic taste as he smacked his lips together. His hands were so slippery and it was hard to keep his grip on the wand.

Adrenaline ran through him as he weakly dodged whatever kind of hex that was. Not that he wanted to know.

Students dropped like flies. Where the fuck was Potter?

Stupid Potter who was going to be their saviour.

He didn't know who died. He wasn't sure if he'd earlier seen Fujisaki knocked out or dead.

He stepped back and analyzed his opponent. The mask made it hard to read his face. Other factors: He knew a fair amount of duelling spells and was able to reliably return spells earlier. He was panting now and glaring. 

Kokichi concluded he was an experienced duellist. Enough to be used to relatively short fights only. Sad.

A hex. A jinx. He finished the duel by petrifying them.

He heard Shuuichi scream and immediately ran to that general direction.

Shuuichi had his wand raised. Standing over a Death Eater's body. Wand knocked astray and mask cast away, the villain had a small smile on his face.

Still golden eyes, messy dark hair streaked with blood. 

No, Kokichi thought, staring at the corpse, he didn't. Even when they were on two completely different sides of the war, Shuuichi loved his uncle a lot.

Kaito's already there. The Slytherin tried desperately to pull the raven haired boy away from the heat of the battle.

"Bro! We have to get going! You'll die here!"

"Uncle!" Shuuichi screams desperately trying to resist and falls to his knees. Kaito simply picked him up and ran off.

He races after them and reaches the room they'd secured just in time before the door shuts.

"Ko-Kokichi." Shuuichi hoarsely said, weakly looking up. He and Kaito both looked like shit and Kokichi probably did as well. Torn green and blue robes and various scars.

He pointed his wand towards the door.

"Muffliato." He speaks, remembering when Granger used it once in the DA.

"Ugh, you remember that thing?" Kaito questioned.

Kokichi simply ignored him, "Shuuichi," he whispered as the boy weakly looked up. It takes longer than he'd have liked to admit to gather his thoughts. "What happened out there? All I saw was the corpse. Your uncle-"

"I killed him." Shuuichi cut him off. "I-I don't, I don't know. He step-stepped back and looked at my face. I didn't know who he was so ah- I, I!-" he cut himself off and took a deep breath. "I thought he was planning something. Like analyzing me and my movements. I cast a spell and he didn't block it. Didn't cast anything. Just stood there and-!"

"That was the end." Kokichi said, glad he had the full story now.

Shuuichi nods and curls into himself. "Now you know then. I killed the man who raised me. You, you guys both hate murderers d-don't you? So leave. I'm a monster."

"That is not fucking true." Kaito snapped.

"Huh?"

"Listen up! Your uncle died with a smile didn't he? He was the head of the Duelling Club in his time. You're an amazing duellist and all, but he coulda defeated you. He didn't. Y'know why? Because he loved you. More than the Dark Lord's 'blood purity' shit. You're not a fucking monster. Understand?"

"I guess…" Shuuichi said uncertainly.

"Good."

Kokichi pauses before hugging Shuuichi as he cried again on and off the grief hitting instantly. Kaito wraps his arms around both of them. It is a blissful moment in the midst of the battle.

He treasures it. Who knows if they'd all be alive and together at the very end.


End file.
